Brotherly Doubts
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: Inuyasha finally slays his brother Sesshoumaru, but at what cost? later when he realizes his life will never be the same and sees poor Rin he wishes he hadn't. violence and slight swearing. i fixed the formatting it works now lol ch 2 once it gets typed!
1. My Brother Is Slain But At What Cost?

Brotherly Doubts Disclaimer: k don't own Inuyasha AN: Tazi game me this idea because I was in an Angst mood. Now ppl don't take me wrong I LOVE Sesshoumaru but Yah I thought this would make a great fic.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha, a ½ dog demon and wielder of the Tetsusaiga had finally slain his full dog demon ½ brother Sesshoumaru. The battle was a deadly one and both brothers were seriously wounded, thought Sesshoumaru's proved to be more fatal. At this point Inuyasha was panting heavily and leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed and blood from a gash on his forehead was dripping down his face. The Tetsusaiga, a sword with the power to slay 100 demons in one swing through the use of the Wind-Scar lay at his feet. Reflecting a deep shade of crimson in the full moons light.  
  
Sesshoumaru's body laying a few feet away, destroyed; a complete wreck, was unmoving, his eyes wide open in shock, forever staring. Or at least that is what Inuyasha would see. If he had not been slashed across the face with his brothers' poison claws in one last failing attempt to win, before the Tetsusaiga was barbarously shoved into his chest, killing him instantly!  
  
Slowly the sun rose and the way the battleground truly looked was reviled. Not a tree was standing, not a bird sung, and no animals moved from the safety of their homes. Everything was stained the deepest crimson, and the air smelled thickly of the life fluid. And over in the corner leaned the victor, thought still unable to see, and hardly able to stand.  
  
Normally in his current state he would wait until he healed or one of his friends came to help him, even against his pride, he would accept their help. But he couldn't wait here, the smell was getting to him and the memories still fresh are hard to bear. And his friends were never coming. They were all killed. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo... were all dead, even Kilala was gone. No one was still alive except Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru had murdered them all to get Inuyashas' temper going.  
  
And it had worked thought not in Sesshoumaru's favor.  
  
The day slowly passes and at noon the sun is high in the sky beating down on the blood soaked earth, and the dying half demon. But still no one came and as time passed Inuyasha slowly and silently fell deeply into his mind wondering what he ever did wrong, what he could have changed. How, even thought he knows its too late now, he still believes if he wills it hard enough and opens his eyes their every one will be there. Every thing will be back to normal.  
  
But when he does open his yellow orbs he still sees the battlefield, though now poor Rin is gently shaking the body of her beloved Sesshoumaru speaking softly to him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, wake up Lord Sesshoumaru. Please wake up, we have to go. I don't like this place Sesshoumaru, please get up so we can leave. Please, Please get up. Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin than collapses into his chest sobbing when she finally realizes he will never wake up.  
  
'Poor child' Inuyasha thinks while silently watching the 7-year-old cry. 'He was like her father, always watching over her. Now she'll have to live with his death for the rest of her life, knowing there was nothing she could do......... like I'll have to live with the deaths of my friends, thought I'll live longer than her, forever remembering how I could have helped but wasn't there at the time to do so.'  
  
'Did I make the right choice in killing him?' Inuyasha silently asks his self 'could I hav spared him but live without the fear of him coming back to kill me? Probably not, Sesshoumaru swore that as long as he still drew breath he would find a way to kill me. And in a way, he has killed me. I have no more reason to go on. No friends to spend my years with. Even if they were humans, would not live as long as me. I would have been happy to see them grow old or die on the battlefield with them. Instead of living with out them because it was Sesshoumaru's idea of a sick joke. A sick joke where only he understood the punch line. We all thought that Rin would bring happiness to his cold heart, teach him how to truly live like only she could do. I guess it didn't work, out hopes were too high. And now I can't even stand to look at her. She has seen more death than any other 7-year-old child has. First the death of her parents and now the death of Sesshoumaru. I guess that's what will happen if you become attached to a man like him.'  
  
Inuyasha slowly stands up and walks towards the crying Rin. He kneels down beside her and gently picks her up and takes her away from the body and into the shade a distance away.  
  
Rin looks up at Inuyasha and quietly speaks "Inuyasha why is Lord Sesshoumaru....d-"  
  
'She can't even bring her self to say it' Inuyasha thinks before speaking "I'm sorry Rin but he killed all of my friends and tried to kill me. I tried to find a way to spare him, but there was none."  
  
"Oh" is all Rin says before crying deeply into the half dog demons chest.  
  
"Thought, he did say something before he died. I guess it was his last words."  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
  
Inuyasha deeply plunged the Tetsusaiga into his brothers' chest watching as his eyes grew huge and blood went every where. Than he spoke or more like he whispered.  
  
"You have finally won little brother, congratulations.....But please tell Rin I am sorry....I didn't want to leave her...." Slowly Sesshoumaru's fell backwards off the sword he died trying to get.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Sesshoumaru, but you chose you own fate." Said Inuyasha before he stumbled over to the tree.  
  
~~ End Flash Back ~~  
  
"Rin," he whispers "Sesshoumaru told me to tell you he's sorry. He didn't want to leave you so soon."  
  
Inuyasha receives no reply and guesses it's for the best. Though now more than ever he wishes he could have spared his brother. Sure they hated each other, wanted to kill each other more than once. But they were family, no matter what. In a way they needed each other, needed to know they weren't the last.  
  
'I...I still remember when we were younger, before Sesshoumaru turned. He was like any big brother a child could wish for. Thought I was only 2, he was 9, and treated me like family. Even if we were only half-brothers we had loved each other. I looked up to him, and he protected me. I got him out of trouble (and in) and he helped make me stronger.'  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head to stop the tears before he returns to his thoughts 'I don't even know what happened to him. He just walked into the house, his face blank and cold, his eyes hard. He had no smile and completely ignored me. After collecting his things he left. Never even said good bye to anyone. I remember meeting him 7 years later when I was ten, him 17. He was cold as ever, stronger than me by a lot and heartless. The love for my brother left that day, along with so much more.'  
  
A tear rolls down Inuyasha cheek and drips off his chin.  
  
~~**~~  
  
And that's the end of the first chapter! Hope its good. And Yah I no I kinda stretched Inu's past a bit to make it work. But hell I don't really no much 'bout his past 'cept the basics.  
  
So is it any good? You could tell me in a review *hinty hinty*. O and chapter 2 will b up as soon as my writer's block leaves!  
  
Inu: oh great another chapter  
  
Sess: O.O u killed me!  
  
Inu: yes I did  
  
Sess: O.O u killed me!  
  
Inu: yes I did now shut up!  
  
Sess: O.O u killed me!  
  
Ice Panther (IP): no I killed u off in the story through the usage of your brother.  
  
Sess: oh...ok.  
  
Inu: *shakes head* we're not related ok  
  
Sess: goody er good  
  
Inu: look wat u did u fangirl!  
  
IP: soooo? Is Sess not allowed to have a personal fan girl who follows him every where and is kinda like a cheerleader without the skirt, pompoms, and a cheesy chant? (Inside joke with a long story)  
  
Inu: yes Sesshoumaru is not allowed a fangirl!  
  
IP: than I'm outta job!"  
  
Inu: look shut up and rite the next chapter!  
  
Sess: *bonks Inu over head* and you tell me I need to be nicer?  
  
IP: exactly! Oh well time to start next chapter buhbye!  
  
Ice Panther signing out! 


	2. Rins new home, a snake demon, and a old ...

Brotherly Doubts Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha! T_T must you always remind me?  
  
AN: hello and 'elcome to chapter 2 of brotherly doubts. My only fic where I know how its gonna end. And of course I'm not telling you! Thought it shall end round chapter 8 if every thing goes as planned. LoL IF everything goes as planned  
  
~~**~~  
  
Silently a lone tear rolls down Inuyasha's face and drips off his chin. Forcefully he stands up again and carries Rin with him. Slowly he walks through the forest thought he's healing, his wounds are still bleeding and his left leg and bearly withstand his weight. Bearly knowing where he's going, bearly feeling the pain, he keeps walking. Stumbling every few feet over anything and everything  
  
'I need to get Rin to a human village.' Inuyasha says to his self 'she needs someone to look after her, preferably a human family...I'd raise her myself but I'd be too much of an unwanted reminder'  
  
Soon Inuyasha finds the human village he was hoping for along with a loving family to look after her. After quickly explaining her past he leaves. Walking to nowhere yet somewhere. A place where he can forget, moves on, but always remember.  
  
'I'll never find such a place.' Inuyasha thinks 'I'll never find acceptance again. Kagome was the first to ever really care for me, and Sango, Miruko, even annoying Shippo were true friends. And now they're dead. If only I hadn't broken the Tensiga when I attack Sesshoumaru! If only it hadn't been in the same spot where I attacked I could have brought them back!'  
  
"I'm such a fool!" whispers the white haired teen 'I should never have started looking for such a place. I shall never find it!" More tears spring to the half demons eyes but he holds them back.  
  
'No I refuse to cry! To shed another tear! It is only a sign of weakness and I refuse to be weak!'  
  
Inuyasha stumbles over a fallen log and lands face first into the dirt.  
  
"Ow." He mumbles before trying to rise to hie feet but ends up falling to his knees and sighing in defeat crawls on his hands and knees. Once he reaches the nearest tree he collapses beneath it.  
  
"Why did this all happen to me?" whispers Inuyasha, asking the wind for help "why did the goddess of Fate choose to torture me so?"  
  
~For it is your destiny~  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" the half demon looks around trying to find the source of the voice. "It must have been a trick of the wind." Inuyasha dismisses it but keeps his ears alert.  
  
~For it is your destiny~  
  
"What? There it is again!" Inuyasha using the tree for support, slowly climbs to his feet, "who's there?" he demands  
  
~For it is your destiny, and your destiny only Inuyasha~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
  
~It is your destiny Inuyasha. do not fear what is soon to come. It is your destiny Inuyasha, do not fear what is soon to come.~ repeats the voice in the wind over and over, making Inuyasha's head swim with questions.  
  
"What is my destiny?" he yells over the voice silencing it for a moment.  
  
~It is your destiny to save the world, yet the ending you must choose.~  
  
Than the voice in the wind is gone and again Inuyasha is left alone, "come back" he whispers.  
  
But like everything else...the voice is gone, probably never to return.  
  
"Huh just my luck I'm hearing things, what next? Am I going to got insane?"  
  
"You'd have to be entirely sssane to go insssane." Hisses a voice on Inuyasha's right. "And you are far from it." Now the voice is to his left. "Or maybe your ssso sssane your insssane?" A snake like creature with short arms, crimson eyes and a huge body compared to its head appears. Its tongue flicks out sniffing the air and wondering if it wants to enter this fight.  
  
"Look ssslither off! I'm not in the mood to fight a low class demon like you! That is, unless you wanna die?" Inuyasha cracks his knuckles thinking this is probably a fight the snake won't back out of.  
  
"Why would I back out of a fight when my opponent isss emotionally wounded?" Asks the snake demon.  
  
"I may have just lost my friends, but I ain't wounded! Thought I'm sure killing you will make me feel better!"  
  
Inuyasha goes to draw the Tetsigea but all he gets is a very small sword.  
  
"DAMN! I can't use the Tatsigea! Guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way!"  
  
After a quick but bloody battle Inuyasha is sitting up a tree looking at his sword. "I can't properly use this, must be because Kagome was the one I was protecting." All at once and like a tidal wave, memory after memory of Kagome bombards his mind! Some good, some not. Once the memory of having the Rosary-Bead Necklace (I think that's what it's called) appears Inuyasha quickly reaches up towards it. He feels the familiar beads under his touch and slowly slips it off his neck.  
  
"I guess since Kagome is gone the necklace has lost its power.... But power or not I'm never taking this thing off. It's my only true reminder of my friends and the things we went through."  
  
"Hey mutt-face! How about you stop complaining about whatever it is ya are and get your ass down here?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Cliffy! How will Kouga react to the death of his beloved Kagome? How will Inu react to his rival Kouga? What is my strange mind going to make them do? Hell even I don't know yet! LoL!  
  
Kouga: I thought I don't come in till the end of chapter 3?  
  
IP: your not 'posta but I needed a cliffy  
  
Sess: why?  
  
IP: 'caz that's the way I rite!  
  
Inu: but why Kouga?  
  
Kouga: because I rule!  
  
IP: shut it both a ya! Look Kouga is very important for the last chapter and the whole thing 'bout 'destiny'  
  
Kouga: oh Yah what do I get to do?  
  
IP: I'm not telling you but it's gonna be a shock  
  
Inu + Kouga: meanie!  
  
Sess: I know  
  
IP: you do?  
  
Sess: yes  
  
IP: how?  
  
Sess: you told me  
  
IP: I did?  
  
Sess: yes when you were drunk  
  
IP: I was drunk?  
  
Sess: yes  
  
IP: When?  
  
Sess: last night  
  
IP: oh...but I don't drink  
  
Sess: yes you do  
  
IP: but I don't remember a thing?  
  
Sess: *exhales* good, that's what I was hoping for  
  
Inu + Kouga: O.O  
  
IP: O.O oh no.  
  
(Sorry ppl inside joke between me and Tazi/Pazoko.) 


End file.
